


Он все выдержит

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Uccello_Spreo



Series: R-NC17 драбблы [5]
Category: Fantastic Four, Political Animals
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: Соблазнение по-ти-джейски.





	Он все выдержит

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: драббл имеет непосредственное отношение к драбблу "Расстояние".

Джонни не помнит, утро это было или вечер — помнит лишь, как вернулся домой, а в его кровати спал Ти Джей, обняв вторую подушку и закутавшись в одеяло. Обычная, привычная и очень приятная картина. С Ти Джеем квартира перестала казаться просторной, местами стало даже тесновато, но с такой теснотой мириться было одно удовольствие. Ти Джей помалкивал об этом — хотя обычно трепался так, что не заткнешь, — и Джонни тоже не спешил говорить, что рад такому приобретению в жизнь. Хотелось верить, что Ти Джей читал по нему и не нуждался в разговорах. 

Так вот, это было утро или вечер, и Джонни вернулся с очередной мироспасительной вылазки потрепанный и побитый и мечтал только принять ванну и лечь — упасть — в кровать, подкатить к себе Ти Джея и уткнуться в его макушку. Ти Джей бы поворчал, но уснул бы дальше, и сопел бы под боком, и было бы жарко до невыносимости, но слишком хорошо, чтобы отодвигаться. 

Он как раз раздевался, когда Ти Джей потянулся с тихим звуком и открыл глаза, не сразу найдя Джонни. Увидев, разулыбался и раскинул руки, притягивая одним своим видом, но Джонни не повелся — рано еще, рано, рано. Хотя хотелось — очень хотелось. Но все еще красные шрамы от хватки на предплечье останавливали его лучше всех обговоренных причин. 

Ти Джей откинул одеяло, и Джонни подавил желание отвернуться. Привычка отводить взгляд, чтобы не вестись на соблазн, сделала свое дело, и он дернулся, чтобы отойти к окну, но на Ти Джее оказались пижамные штаны и его, Джонни, футболка. Он совсем забыл, что Ти Джей мерз, когда спал один. 

— Мне надо кое-куда сходить, — растягивая слова, сказал Ти Джей. — Подай штаны? — с зевком добавил он. 

— В пижамных ты до ванной не дойдешь? — хмыкнул Джонни, наклоняясь над ним, но Ти Джей ухмыльнулся и вздернул подбородок. 

— А кто сказал, что речь о ванной? 

— Ладно, — согласился Джонни и дошел до стула, на котором была сложена одежда. Взяв брюки, он швырнул их в Ти Джея, попав в голову, и тот приглушенно фыркнул. Стянув брюки с лица на соседнюю подушку, Ти Джей, пристально глядя на Джонни, потянул пижамные вниз, затем приподнял зад и, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда, снял с себя их, по очереди обнажив ноги. Джонни сглотнул, но не подал вида, что происходящее хоть как-то его заинтересовало, упорно держа взгляд на уровне лица Ти Джея. Смотреть ему в глаза тоже стало тяжело. На губы — тем более. Оставалось горло или вообще постельное белье — что угодно, но только не то, что было ниже обнаженного торса. 

Они же договаривались. 

Ти Джей, с легкой насмешкой глядя на Джонни, согнул ноги в коленях и слегка развел их, вскинув бедра. Джонни, слава богу, молчал, иначе бы в этот момент у него точно пропал голос. Ти Джей продолжал смотреть, и Джонни наконец повернулся к нему, до конца не понимая, что происходит. Ти Джей тоже не говорил ни слова — дышал и смотрел, сводил и разводил колени, и это путало и слегка вышибало почву из-под ног. Ти Джей неуклонно проскользил ладонью по животу вниз, обхватил член и сдвинул пальцы так, что показалась темная блестящая головка. Джонни знал, что хотел бы сделать, знал и желал этого почти невыносимо сильно, до тяжести на языке и покалывания в руках. Но именно это покалывание и останавливало его — пульс приближался к максимально допустимой отметке, и скоро до Ти Джея нельзя будет дотронуться. 

Ти Джей встретил его внимательным взглядом. Джонни часто дышал — сдерживаться было тяжело. 

— Когда станет невыносимо — скажешь, — предупредил он и положил раскрытую горячую ладонь Ти Джею на колено. Тот вздрогнул и застонал на выдохе, колено его дернулось, но не ушло из-под руки, и Джонни, не отводя глаз от глаз Ти Джея, повел ладонью вниз по крепкому бедру. Ти Джей медленно моргнул, наслаждаясь ощущениями — или выдерживая боль? Джонни не знал. Он боялся двигаться дальше, но двигался, медленно приближаясь к члену, тяжелому, лежащему на бедре и такому заманчиво твердому. 

Ти Джей всхлипнул, когда запахло палеными волосами, и дернулся, уклоняясь от прикосновения. Джонни резко убрал руку, с ужасом глядя на след в виде ладони на коже бедра в паре дюймов от яичек, и вскочил на ноги. 

— Прости, — выпалил он, пряча глаза и желая провалиться сквозь землю. — Я не должен был...

— Нет, это я не должен был, — покаянно сказал Ти Джей. — Джонни. Иди сюда.

— Я тебя обожгу, — произнес Джонни, мотая головой и отступая еще дальше. 

— Я выдержу. 

Джонни. 

Я все выдержу.


End file.
